


Snapple Drabble

by FireStorm1991



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Humor, random facts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireStorm1991/pseuds/FireStorm1991
Summary: You know those little factoids on Snapple caps? Well, you'll never believe the one our favorite duelists read.Original FFN Post Date: April 7, 2012
Kudos: 5





	Snapple Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Yu-gi-oh or the characters.
> 
> I got this idea from one of those Snapple Cap “facts” that I got years ago. This was exactly what I thought of I saw the cap.

“Huh, well what do you know?” Yugi said while looking at a shiny bottle cap.

“What is it, Yugi?” the spirit of the puzzle asked. Yugi held the cap out to him. “What’s this?”

“Well, you know that iced tea I drink?” His spirit counterpart nodded. “Well, they write these facts on their bottle caps and this one says ‘Dueling is legal in Paraguay as long as both parties are registered blood donors…’”

“So let me get this straight… If we go to Paraguay, we need to give blood to duel?”

Yugi looked back at the bottle cap. “Looks like it.” He then looked at his invitation for the latest tournament. “Good thing Kaiba isn’t hosting a tournament in Paraguay.”


End file.
